


Only Human

by AprilMK



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilMK/pseuds/AprilMK
Summary: Allie Kim is a runaway. She left her family as soon as she graduated from high school (at sixteen, with honors) and vanished not even bothering to leave them a goodbye letter. About a year later, she met Josh and Tina, quickly befriending the partying duo and joining them in their never-ending travel across the U.S.When the trio finds their way to New Orleans, Louisiana though they soon realise that this historical city has a lot more trouble to offer than they wished for.





	Only Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAE JOOHYUN / IRENE BAE as Allie Kim

      

 

The streets of New Orleans are thriving with life as the well-known sound of jazz oozes out from every open window and door in the French Quarter. Allie, Tina and Josh walk through the historical buildings looking around in complete and utter awe. 

"I am so excited!" Tina exclaims as she gives small jump. 

Josh nods in agreement before looking over at Allie, who stares at the duo and shrugs.

"I just can't believe I let you two drag me into this."

"Come on, Allie," Josh gives her a small nudge, "It's just one tiny party. It'll be over before you even notice." 

"Yeah, one tiny party that we were invited by some guy handing out flyers in the middle of the French Quarter." The Kim girl points out.

Tina rolls her eyes. 

"Allie, you worry too much for someone who ran away from her home at sixteen." 

Now, it's Allie's turns to roll her eyes but she follows her friends inside of what she assume to be The Abattoir anyway, where the party is already raging on. Many males set their eyes on the shy girl, who stands out from all the other people in the crowd with her porcelain skin, luscious red lips and jet black hair cascading down her back in waves. Her white off-the-shoulders top that leaves her glorious pale neck exposed as if to tempt the creatures of the night that lurk around the Korean-American girl. 

Josh and Tina start to immeadiatly dance to the electronic music playing, swaying their hips and smiling like two kids in a playground. Allie, on the other hand, isn't dancing. Her ebony eyes are trying to take in the scenery around her while she wonders why so many people seem to be paying attention on her every move.

"Allie, why aren't you dancing?" Josh yells, trying to be heard amongst the loud music.

"I can't dance!" She replies.

"Of course you can," Josh laughs, "Just move your body according to the music."

Allie nods and starts to move her hips according to the Jessie J song that's blasting, its rhythm invading her system and suddenly she feels as if her own heart is following the beats of the music. 

Josh gives her a thumbs up, approaching her and following her lead. The two friends dance together for a while, both now with huge smiles on their faces. 

Allie allows her eyes to look upwards, where she notices two men talking and looking down at them partygoers. She can't see them clearly through the colored lights but she has a strange sensation that one of them is looking straight at her. Before she can comment anything with Josh or Tina though a male grabs her by the waist and bites her neck, his long fangs piercing through her ivory skin. She hears him moan at the feeling of her blood in his mouth. 

Despite the piercing pain on her neck, she doesn't scream because her surprise and confusion are even bigger than the discomfort she's being forced to endure. Allie's eyes travel up towards the men upstairs, hoping that one of them would come down to help her as she can feel her legs weaken and the man holds her still in his arms, keeping her from running away. 

"Please, stop." She begs. 

The man doesn't hear or if he does, just ignores. She tries to wail her arms and wiggle out of his grasp but it is no use. She is trapped. 

Allie can feel her eyelids growing heavier, her life escaping through the small holes on her neck. 

"God, help me." She whispers. 

It seems to work as the vampires finally releases her. She feels her body falling down to the floor as her strength is considerably diminished, still she uses that remaining life that is running through her to scramble away from The Abattoir. She tries to ask people for help but her mouth can barely stutter out more than a few incoherent words, making everyone think that Allie is just drugged, especially due to the bleeding holes on her neck. 

Suddenly she feels someone grabbing her frail body and lifting it up, holding her steady by her waist. He is tall and slim with blonde curls and greenish blue eyes. 

"Help me. Please." She mouths. Allie isn't trusting her own voice to be heard. 

The man allows his fangs to grow and bites his own forearm, offering the dripping blood to the weakened girl. Allie frowns, unsure on whether or not to take his offer, so he simply forces his bleeding arm into her lips, making the blood gush inside her throat. 

It has the same metallic taste of her own blood, so she doesn't know what it is supposed to do. Allie won't have time to figure it out though as she feels her eyelids becoming heavier and her body losing all of its stamina. 

"Shh. It's okay, love. I've got you." He whispers into her ear. 

Allie doesn't have time to answer before her body completely shuts down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first story here on AO3! I hope that you enjoyed and that you are looking foward for the next chapter. I apologize for any mistakes since this chapter has not been edited and English is not my first language. Please, leave your thoughts about this story in the comments. 
> 
> XOXO, April Mikaelson.


End file.
